El significado del primer beso
by Bego-Bura-xD
Summary: Traducción de Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings - ¿Qué significado tiene el primer beso? ¿Que tiene de especial el primero de ellos? El primer beso nunca se olvida, y Naruto, es un tesoro, uno que ama y aprecia. Su primer beso, dado en secreto y robado voluntariamente. FemNaru/Neji y leve Itachi/FemNaru unilateral


_Aquí va otra traducción, pero esta vez la trama es completamente de Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings, que me ha dado permiso para traducir sus historias, ya que es una fanática del FemNaru/Neji, igual que yo jeje. Espero que os guste _

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

El primer beso, no importa quien sea siempre permanecerá en el recuerdo, grabado y clavado, para no olvidarlo nunca.

Es algo mágico, surrealista, como un sueño.

¿Y los besos? ¿Que quieren decir? ¿Tienen el mismo significado que el primero de ellos? ¿El más preciado? No. Puede ser que se los des a la misma persona, pero la magia leve, el poder oculto tras el primer beso nunca se puede repetir.

Para Ino Yamanaka, los besos no tienen importancia. A lo largo de sus 17 primaveras, había tenido algunos novios, y había cortado con todos ellos. Lo besos se consideran una parte importante de las relaciones, como tomarse de la mano y saber las fechas importantes. Como una obligación. Los besos no tienen mucho significado para ella. Nada serio.

Incluso Sai, su novio actual y amor de su vida no le dio mucha importancia a los besos y los significados que se ocultaban detrás de ellos. La rubia aceptó. Así era como lo entendía ella.

Para Sakura Haruno, los besos significaban volar lejos, a un cuento de hadas. Cuando ella encontrará a su amor siempre estarían juntos.

Eso era lo que pensaba cuando era Gennin.

Sasuke nunca le dio ese beso.

A cambio de su amor, Sakura solo consiguió miradas frías, miradas, y los años posteriores, la intención de matarla. Tuvo mucha suerte de que Naruto la salvará.

Su visión de la vida y la muerte cambio, su visión del romance también había cambiado. Pero su deseo de tener el primer beso, aun se mantenía.

Y se lo entregó un shinobi.

Sabaku no Gaara había capturado su corazón después de haberse convertido en el embajador de Sunagakure en Konoha, en sustitución de su hermana.

Su cuento de hadas se hizo realidad. Desde ese día, todos los besos que recibió y entrego significaban lo mismo. Su pequeño cielo de los sentimientos y el amor verdadero.

Sabaku no Temari pensaba que los romances eran algo inútil. Si, vale, se sonrojaba al ver chicos guapos cuando era joven, pero ninguno de ellos tenia la chispa que habría llamado su atención.

Hasta que conoció a Shikamaru Nara.

El chico mas joven que ella y extremadamente molesto a su manera había capturado su interés. Todo en el la llamaba. Su actitud perezosa, que la mayoría encontraba poco atractiva, era algo de increíble atractivo para ella.

Y le gustó.

Y se lo había dicho unos años mas tarde, se lo dijo abiertamente, cuando ambos fueron lo suficientemente maduros como para comprender la gravedad de la situación.

Y habían compartido su primer beso.

Había sido un glorioso santuario para la rubia. Y cada beso después de eso, suave, posesivo, feroz, fuera como fuera… Todo eso significaba una cosa para ella. Libertad y recubierto de condolencia para el amor.

Para Hinata Hyuuga, los besos no significaban nada. Nunca encontró a alguien a quien amo. Hubo un tiempo, en el que su compañero de equipo Kiba había llamado su atención, pero eso fue un enamoramiento infantil que al poco se quedo pequeño. De todas formas no habría podido estar con él. Era la heredera y tenia obligaciones. Ahora, a los 17 años, estaba casada con otro Hyuuga, un pariente lejano. Era joven y muy atractiva. Se acordó de él cuando este se preocupó por ella durante el ataque de Pain. A ella le gustaba. Era una buena persona y un buen amigo. Pero no había amor.

Todavía no.

Pero en algún lugar en el fondo de su corazón, sabia que llegaría a amarlo. Lo supo en su primer beso. Y cada beso después de este también. Le recordaban su destino, sus obligaciones y su amor.

Estaba enamorado de ella, y ella lo sabía.

Para Tenten, el amor era algo de lo que prefería alejarse. Hacerse daño una vez fue suficiente.

Cuando era joven, albergaba un flechazo con su compañero, Neji Hyuuga. Pero tras haber sido colocada en el mismo equipo, él la había rechazado con dureza, sin dar razones. Pero ella lo sabía. Sus ojos habían traicionado su estoica mirada en ese mismo momento.

Su corazón estaba ya ocupado por otra persona.

A lo largo de los años de conocerse y luchando codo con codo, todo su equipo estaba unido como una familia. Se habían olvidado de su compañero de ojos blancos completamente, comenzando a verlo como un hermano.

Su atención se centró en su otro compañero de equipo.

Rock Lee. Le llevo un tiempo notar su lado atractivo y romántico, pero cuando lo hizo, la cautivo.

Y el beso que compartieron en los campos de entrenamiento le dijo exactamente eso. Incluso me atrevería a decir que el poder de la juventud la cautivo.

Los besos que siguieron, solo significaba una cosa: un amor puro y sincero.

Su relación no fue sin cambios, por supuesto, lo obligo a descartar el traje verde y usar un kimono tradicional con top blanco y verde y un pantalón de jounin verde. Era realmente atractivo.

Para Naruto Uzumaki, los besos lo significaban todo. Para la contenedora de un demonio, que ha sido odiada durante toda su infancia, un poco de amor es como una chispa de luz en la oscuridad que la envolvía.

Podía contar los besos robados con los dedos de las manos. Y apreciaba cada uno de ellos, por que para ella, cada uno de ellos significaban cosas diferentes, que considera importantes.

Aun recordaba como Shikamaru la había empujado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio que tenia agachada en cuclillas en el escritorio de Sasuke, mirándolo y tratando de entender que tan bueno había en él. Recordó sus labios chocando.

No se podría considerar un beso de muchas maneras. Pero a Naruto le hacia falta. Eso significaba todo para ella. La amistad que comenzó a desarrollarse a partir de entonces, la rivalidad, la felicidad por la buena suerte en cuanto a su inocente infancia. Ese beso significaba la aceptación de Sasuke, algo que ella siempre quiso.

Unas semanas después, volvieron a robarle otro beso. En ese momento ella estaba durmiendo, con la mitad del rostro cubierto por el cuello blanco de su gigantesca chaqueta naranja. Había sentido una mano suave y ligeramente femenina tirando de ella hacia abajo. Había sentido el toque de terciopelo rozar sus labios.

Ese beso significaba la comprensión y la compasión.

Recordó su expresión boquiabierta cuando él le dijo que era un chico.

Su toque era suave como una pluma.

Si hubiera sobrevivido, realmente hubieran sido amigos cercanos. Ella sabia que no le habría podido dar más a él si eso hubiera ocurrido.

Empezaron los exámenes de chunnin. Ese fue el momento en el que lo conoció. El que refleja su propia vida, excepto que la de él parecía ser una pesadilla en comparación a la de ella.

Tanto los títulos de demonios, como los ridículos y sin amor.

Pero Naruto había encontrado su fuerza para vivir y perdonar. Y lo había aplicado con el también.

Recordó el aire qué corría delante de ella cuando se impulso en el suelo. También caía. Tan cansado y agotado.

Ese fue el momento en el que ella le había explicado el poder del amor y la fuerza que este otorgaba. Incluso lo amenazo de nuevo si se atrevía a hacerle daño a su maravilloso pueblo.

Él había llorado. Una sola lágrima había recorrido su mejilla.

Se acordó de ponerse de pie, con las piernas temblorosas, sin apenas fuerzas para sostenerse. Sus hermanos llegaron y le ayudaron a levantarse. Solo había mirado hacia ella, con esos ojos profundos de color mar, llenos de emoción desconocida. Él, ya de pie, avanzó hacia ella y acerco su mano al cuello de la chaqueta naranja. Estiró, llevándola hacia él y junto sus labios con los de ella, tratando de saborear el aroma de la cautividad, había explicado él, minutos después.

Un beso de comprensión y dolor. Con el que se inicio una amistad profunda e inquebrantable.

Sin embargo, incluso años mas tarde, tenia que admitir, Sabaku no Gaara, incluso sin saber nada del amor, sabia besar. Matsuri era realmente afortunada de que él la hubiera elegido.

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos mientras su mente recordaba el último beso que le habían robado. Uno que no iba a olvidar.

Había pasado hace solamente un mes. Naruto había estado persiguiendo a Sasuke con su equipo, siguiendo el rastro de su camisa rasgada.

Y se había encontrado con él allí, en el bosque.

Itachi Uchiha.

En un momento durante su charla, Naruto se golpeó fuertemente contra un árbol, su gran mano la sujetaba hacia abajo, empujando en su clavícula. Le costaba respirar. Después el agarre se había aflojado y él bajo la boca, buscando la de ella.

No fue lo que se dice un beso inocente.

Se recordó jadeando en busca de algo de aliento, pero se le negó cuando su lengua se había deslizado dentro de su boca, saboreando la de ella. Fue intoxicante. Quería alejarse.

Entonces había sentido algo de chakra en su boca y se vio obligada a tragar. Le había dejado ir después, alegando que ella sabia por que su estúpido hermano menor estaba tanto obsesionada con ella.

Entonces él había desaparecido. Su regalo fue utilizado a los pocos meses, cuando fue resucitado. Estaba tan agradecida ahora. Sin ella, se habrían perdido.

Un beso del enemigo/amigo/villano. Un beso de confianza y pura lujuria. Lo había sentido ese día.

Negó con la cabeza, deseando dejar de lados esos pensamientos. Sus ojos cerúleos aterrizaron en Temari, quien caminaba junto a Shikamaru, con las manos entrelazadas.

Un ligero golpe en su estomago la hizo sonreír.

Sabia que todos los besos tenían significados profundos, pero…

Había uno, que ella apreciaba más. Uno que paso hace tantos años. El primer beso que le habían robado. Pero había una diferencia. Había dejado que sucediera sin hacer nada al respecto.

Tenía tres años por aquel entonces, huía en lágrimas, tratando de esconderse de las miradas de odio de los aldeanos. Corría hacia el bosque, totalmente sola. Todavía podía recordar la oscuridad del bosque y el pequeño destello de luz blanca que se filtraba, iluminando las copas de los arboles. La luna le parecía enorme.

Había oído un llanto. Recordó correr hacia la voz, con las el pelo de las coletas volando tras ella. Su camiseta manchada, con la resplandeciente espiral de los Uzumaki. Sus cortas piernecitas la habían llevado a un pequeño claro. En medio de este había un muchacho, un año mayor que ella, secándose los ojos con los nudillos y llorando con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Se acordó de preguntarle que le pasaba. Él la fulmino con la mirada y se quedo en silencio. Esta era Naruto, persistente pasara lo que pasara. Y el niño finalmente le hablo de la muerte de su padre. Recordó las lágrimas acumulándose en esos preciosos ojos violáceos, y como ella había abrazado al chico.

Después de permanecer así durante un buen rato, él se había alejado y como agradecimiento había posado los labios sobre los de ella. La única explicación que dio fue que recordaba a su padre haciéndole eso a su madre.

Un beso de gratitud y amor.

Nunca podría olvidarlo. Se había clavado desde ese día en su corazón y no la dejaba ir.

Se había enamorado.

Le había dolido darse cuenta de que él no la recordaba ni la reconocía la segunda vez que se encontraron después de aquel beso. Los exámenes de Chunnin.

Se había convertido en un joven apuesto, pero su corazón estaba centrado en el odio y la venganza. Ella había querido poner fin a la idiotez de él de una vez por todas. Podía ver la diferencia en sus ojos después de derrotarlo en las rondas finales. Pero nunca se acercó a ella. Solo como un amigo. Y eso la mataba poco a poco.

Ahora, años más tarde, ahora que la guerra había acabado, ella lo guardaba en su corazón y observaba silenciosa desde la distancia.

Tal vez ella no tenía un "hilo rojo del destino" como sus padres.

Se concentro en el entorno mientras se habría camino por las ocupadas calles de Konoha. La reconstrucción fue rápida y todo estaba de nuevo en su sitio, con algunas pequeñas diferencias.

Se había dejado el pelo largo, por una vez sin sus habituales coletas a cada lado de la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos rubios ondearan con la suave brisa. La capa blanca y roja siguió el mismo ritmo.

Sonrió mientras los niños jugaban en las calles.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo. Al fin.

Con pasos lentos y suaves llego hasta los campos de entrenamiento.

Sus ojos azules habían captado el color rosa en la distancia. Sakura estaba ahí, muy probablemente con Kankurou. Cambio de dirección. No había necesidad de entrometerse.

Se detuvo. Neji estaba allí, con todo su equipo. Quería cambiar de ruta otra vez, pero ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Estaba ahí de pie, con una mirada indescifrable.

Su corazón se apretó de nuevo.

Algunas pisadas la alertaron de que alguien estaba corriendo detrás de ella, por lo que se dio la vuelta.

Era un chunnin, unos años mayor que ella, su mano estaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza, frotándose la nuca nerviosamente mientras la miraba fijamente. Las cejas de la rubia se alzaron.

-I... Er… Hokage-sama... Así, Naruto-san, yo siempre te he querido. ¿Podríamos… salir en una cita? Puesto que es usted soltera…

El rubor rosado que se asentó en sus mejillas era suficiente para afirmarle que era en serio.

¿Aceptaría ella? Por una vez, salir en una fecha adecuada. ¿Le ayudaría a superar el amor?

-N... – las palabras murieron en su garganta. No importaba lo mucho que le quisiera, no podía, su corazón no se lo permitía.

De repente, sintió que alguien la agarraba por la muñeca y tiro de ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miro al dueño de la mano. Su respiración se paro. Era Neji y actualmente miraba al pobre chunnin.

-Quien te dijo que Naruto esta soltera, te mintió- afirmó sin mover una sola pestaña. Naruto parpadeó confundida. Pero ella de verdad estaba soltera. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El chunnin se encogió intimidado y con una disculpa, huyó del campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto apartó la mano que todavía sostenía el moreno y entrecerró los ojos mirando al jounin.

-¿Qué demonios, Neji? Estoy sola, siempre lo he estado.

Poco a poco giró la cabeza hacia ella. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada. El misterio inescrutable.

-Mentira- susurró agarrándola por los brazos mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

No podía apartar la mirada. Esas lagunas lavandas sin fin le hacían perder toda atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera su mirada.

-¿Lo has olvidado ya?- exigió.

-¡Olvidar qué!-Gritó, dejando ver en su voz todas las emociones ocultas y el dolor. Segundos después sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

Un beso ardiente.

Por la sorpresa, había jadeado, y sin saberlo, le daba lo que quería. La beso con avidez, como una bestia sedienta, moviendo la lengua en rápidos movimientos incontrolados.

Él sabía a chocolate y vainilla. Su favorito.

Ese beso parecía quemar sus entrañas. Sus ojos se nublaron mientras su cuerpo se negaba a sostenerla. Se apoyó en el tan esperado abrazo.

La necesidad de hablar hizo que se separan. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Naruto se auto convencía de que los hechos anteriores habían ocurrido realmente.

-Hace muchos años, cuando solo tenía cuatro años, le di un beso a una chica. ¿Crees que le haría eso a cualquiera? ¿Sabes que me enamore de ella?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, brillantes por las lágrimas. Estas cayeron y él las recogió con los labios, acariciando suavemente las marcas de su mejilla en el proceso.

-Pensé que te gustaba el Uchiha, por eso no te dije nada. Entonces comenzó la guerra. Pero ahora… No tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Te quiero, Naruto Uzumaki, y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Naruto estaba atónita. Él la miraba con seriedad. Pero hubo un atisbo de tristeza. Sus ojos por primera vez en su vida, se podía leer. Había miedo, el miedo al rechazo y al amor, se veía claramente en sus ojos, por que todo el mundo podía verlo.

-S... Soy un jinchuuriki, Neji. ¿Por qué quieres atar tu vida a una persona como yo? No sabes los peligros…

Su voz se cortó cuando él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y bajo la frente hasta tocar la de ella.

-No me importa, nunca me ha importado. Independientemente de las dificultades, sé que nos las arreglaremos. Haré lo que sea que este a mi alcance para hacerte feliz. ¿Me harás feliz también?- se declaró con voz suave.

Las lagrimas se arrastraban lentamente por su mejilla mientras asentía con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa aparecía lentamente en su rostro.

Muy pronto, el rostro de él también estaba adornado por una sonrisa que correspondía a la de ella. La levantó de la cintura y comenzó a girar en círculos, mientras el cabello de ambos volaba a su alrededor y se mezclaba en un caos amarillo y marrón.

El primer beso nunca se olvida y Naruto Hyuuga Namikaze, era un tesoro, uno que amaba y apreciaba. Uno que hacia sonreír a su marido dulcemente. Uno que hizo que sus ojos se ablandaran y reflejara sus sentimientos abiertamente. Uno que lo hizo reír como un estudiante de academia mientras se frotaba su vientre hinchado. Uno que lo hizo feliz cuando le dio un beso en el estómago.

Uno de ellos, que nunca va a ser contrarrestado por todos los besos que habían compartido, no importa cuán apasionado hubiera sido.

Su primer beso, en secreto dado y robado de buena gana.


End file.
